Story about A Kiss (Minho's Version)
by flamingduizhang
Summary: Minho sedikit kewalahan ketika kekasihnya tiba-tiba marah padanya. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari sahabatnya, ia berusaha berbaikan dengan kekasihnya. 2min/SHINee-Minho, Taemin, Jonghyun


Sudah hampir tiga hari Minho dengan sengaja menerlambatkan diri untuk bangun pagi. Bukan karena malas beraktivitas, hanya saja ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia terlalu malas melihat mereka.

Ia masih terlelap di bawah selimut, menikmati kehangatan yang selimut tersebut berikan di tengah udara pagi yang dingin. Sampai pintu kamarnya dibuka secara kasar oleh seseorang, mau tidak mau Minho sedikit terusik. Dalam hati ia mengutuk siapa pun yang sudah berani melakukannya – dan ia tahu betul siapa yang melakukannya.

"Minho! Cepat bangun!" Minho dapat mendengar suara beroktaf tinggi dari balik selimut, disertai dengan sisi selimut yang dapat ia rasakan tengah dicoba untuk disibak oleh seseorang.

Meski merasa benar-benar terusik, Minho bersikeras untuk tetap pada posisinya. Ia tidak akan menyerah sedikit pun, tekadnya dalam hati.

"Hey! Cepat bangun atau—" terdengar bunyi berisik dari meja nakas. "—atau sarung tangan ini aku lempar ke luar!"

Minho berpikir sejenak, berusaha mengingat sarung tangan apa yang dimaksud. Dan setelah ia sadar bahwa sarung tangan yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas adalah sarung tangan yang paling berharga, ia segera menyibak selimutnya sendiri dan melompat dari tempat tidur, untuk merebut sarung tangan tersebut. Ia sempat tersandung, tapi langsung bangkit lagi.

"Ya, Hyung! Jangan pernah menyentuh yang satu ini!" bentaknya kepada Jonghyun – si pengusik yang merupakan sahabat baiknya.

Minho memeriksa seluruh bagian sarung tangan yang sudah berada di tangannya. Ia memastikan sarung tangan tersebut masih baik-baik saja. Jonghyun yang melihat Minho seperti itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, heran tingkah sahabatnya yang berlebihan.

"Kau ini berlebihan. Aku kan hanya mengancam. Memangnya apa bagusnya sarung tangan kotor itu?" decak Jonghyun yang tentu saja langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Minho. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku ini hanya bercanda, mengerti?"

Minho memilih untuk mengabaikan sahabatnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi setelah dengan hati-hati menyimpan sarung tangannya ke dalam laci meja nakas.

—–

"Serius, Minho. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dirimu. Mengapa kau terlihat begitu kacau hanya karena harus beradegan—" ucapan Jonghyun terhenti ketika ia melihat tatapan tajam Minho yang mungkin dapat membakarnya hidup-hidup.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti, hyung. Aku ini punya seorang kekasih dan sangat mencintainya. Bagaimana bisa aku berciuman dengan orang lain?" tanya Minho dengan tidak sabar.

Jonghyun hanya dapat terdiam dan menatap Minho dengan tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti saja bahwa Minho ternyata bisa menjadi sangat berlebihan terhadap hal yang bersangkutan dengan kekasihnya. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukainya, hanya saja hal tersebut sedikit berlebihan menurutnya.

Dilihatnya Minho yang kemudian menekap kepalanya sendiri, benar-benar terlihat putus asa. Karena sedikit kasihan, ia berpikir untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari permasalahan.

"Aha!" ujarnya saat berhasil menemukan sebuah ide brilian.

"Apa?" keluh Minho.

"Aku punya ide brilian, Minho!" sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibir Jonghyun.

—–

Minho hanya bisa menggigit jari dengan perasaan bersalah yang memenuhi dirinya. Ia tengah berada di dalam ruang keluarga apartemennya, belum juga berganti pakaian atau membersihkan diri setelah aktivitasnya pada hari itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan pengambilan gambar untuk teaser suatu acara komersial yang akan ia bintangi bersama seorang penyanyi perempuan terkenal, Minho kali itu benar-benar merasa serba salah. Bagaimana tidak? Tentu saja karena padateaser tersebut, di mana ada satu adegan yang mengharuskannya berciuman dengan penyanyi perempuan tersebut, guna memperdalam kesan romantis.

Ia benar-benar kalut ketika ia kembali menghitung jari, mengingat bahwa ia telah dua kali beradegan semacam itu. Meski adegan yang baru dilakukan tidak benar-benar mencium penyanyi tersebut – hanya saling mendekatkan wajah ditambah trik kamera yang cukup bisa membuat kesan ciuman benar-benar terjadi – tetap saja ia merasa bersalah, bersalah kepada seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Aku harap kau mengerti," lirihnya.

"Kau belum juga tidur?"

Minho menoleh ke arah pintu kamar lain yang terbuka dengan Jonghyun yang keluar dari baliknya.

Ia menghela napas. "Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur?"

Jonghyun berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan diri di samping Minho.

"Aigoo, kau ini! Bukankah aku sudah membantumu dengan membujuk sutradara agar menggunakan trik kamera? Sudahlah! Kalau perlu, biar aku yang menjelaskan kepada kekasihmu jika terjadi sesuatu nanti," ujarnya sambil mengacak rambut – mulai ikut frustasi.

Minho menundukkan kepala dan sekali lagi menghela napas. Ada benarnya juga perkataan Jonghyun. Untung sekali Jonghyun merupakan kenalan sutradaranya. Kalau tidak ada Jonghyun, mungkin akan lebih rumit semuanya.

Benar-benar rumit, pikir Minho.

Minho melirik sahabatnya yang telah beralih membuka halaman majalah. Tanpa sepengetahuan sahabatnya, Minho melirik sambil memikirkan apa yang baru ia dengar. Minho berpikir terlalu serius sampai ia tidak sadar akan Jonghyun yang tengah balas memandang kepadanya dengan kekhawatiran bercampur kebingungan.

Jonghyun mendekat dan mengibaskan tangan di depan mata Minho.

"Minho? Halo? Apa kau di sana?" panggilnya dengan harapan Minho tidak sedang melamun.

Jonghyun berulang kali memanggil hingga kesabarannya habis.

"Minho!" ia tinggikan sedikit suaranya dengan kesan membentak.

Terkejut karena bentakan Jonghyun, Minho hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang seandainya tidak ada sandaran pada sofa yang didudukinya.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau membentakku?" protes Minho sambil membetulkan posisinya kembali ke sedia kala.

Jonghyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang Minho dengan ekspresi tidak percayanya.

"Salahmu sendiri! Kenapa kau malah melamun dan seolah-olah memandangiku dengan—ah, sudahlah! Intinya, kenapa kau melamun?! Aku memanggilmu berulang kali, tetapi tidak ada jawaban!"

"Eh?"

"Minho, kau ini benar-benar—apa yang sebenarnya sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Minho menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang, sehingga ia dapat bersandar sepenuhnya.

"Entahlah, hyung. Aku hanya berpikir jika semua ini sangat rumit," ujarnya.

"Aigoo, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Ke mana jiwa kompetitifmu?"

Seolah dibangunkan dari tidurnya, Minho tersenyum kepada Jonghyun. Kedua matanya menyiratkan rasa terima kasih dan deklarasi pantang menyerahnya.

"Benar juga! Aku ini Minho yang pantang menyerah. Kenapa aku jadi selemah ini?"

* * *

Dengan santai, Minho melangkahkan kaki menuju ke rumah kekasihnya. Ia berniat menemui kekasihnya lantaran sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu. Ia sudah menantikan hari itu, hari di mana ia akan memanfaatkan kesempatannya dengan baik.

Ketika ia melewati taman yang sering digunakan anak-anak bermain, tanpa sengaja kedua matanya menangkap sosok yang begitu familiar. Sosok itu duduk sendiri dengan posisi sedikit membelakangi Minho, sehingga Minho hanya dapat menerka dengan melihat punggung sosok itu.

Perlahan, tanpa berniat menimbulkan suara, Minho berjalan mendekati sosok yang masih memunggunginya. Ia berpikir sesaat, apakah sosok tersebut benar kekasihnya atau bukan.

Tetapi, semua keraguan dan kekhawatirannya segera sirna pada saat matanya melihat sosok itu tengah membuka sesuatu. Dan dengan ketajaman penglihatannya, Minho melihat apa yang tengah dibuka tersebut ternyata adalah permen karet berkemasan sama dengan kemasan permen karet kesukaan kekasihnya. Minho tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Ia menunggu beberapa saat, sampai dengan satu hentakan, ia menepuk bahu sosok itu.

"Ya!" pekik sosok itu sambil memutar badannya, sehingga Minho dapat melihat ekspresi kesal sekaligus terkejutnya.

"K-kau?"

Minho ingin sekali tertawa melihat betapa terkejutnya kekasihnya itu. Tetapi karena ingin tampil berkharisma di hadapan kekasihnya, Minho hanya menyeringai sambil membetulkan letak topinya – lebih tepatnya, menurunkan bagian depan topi agar wajahnya tersembunyi.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku. Baru satu bulan tidak berjumpa denganku, kau kembali dengan kebiasaanmu itu," ujarnya dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

Kekasihnya masih terdiam.

"Ya! Katakan sesuatu paling tidak! Kenapa kau malah terdiam seperti itu? Jangan bilang kau ini terpesona olehku."

Sebaliknya, rentetan kata-kata Minho diabaikan dan kekasihnya tersebut memilih untuk mencubit pipinya sendiri, entah bertujuan untuk apa – yang jelas, Minho hanya bisa melihat dengan kebingungan, sampai ia melihat air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata sosok di hadapannya.

"K-kenapa kau jadi mau menangis? Aduh, kau ini kenapa?"

Minho tentu mulai panik ketika melihat kekasihnya sudah menampakkan tanda-tanda ingin menangis. Ia mau tidak mau mendekat dan berjongkok. Diambilnya sesuatu dari saku jaket yang ia kenakan, yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk mengusap air mata yang sudah mulai meleleh di pipi kekasihnya.

Satu hal yang Minho tidak pernah sukai adalah melihat kekasihnya menangis. Karena tentu saja ia akan merasa sangat bersalah – meski kekasihnya menangis bukan karena dirinya.

"Aduh, Taemin! Hentikan! Jangan menangis! Apa kata orang nanti? Mereka akan berpikir bahwa aku yang membuatmu menangis," ujarnya, berusaha menghentikan kekasihnya menangis.

"Memang dirimu yang membuatku menangis," Taemin, kekasihnya itu akhirnya bersuara.

"Huh?" Minho hanya mengernyitkan alis, tidak mengerti.

Taemin menghela napas sebelum kembali berkata, "Memikirkanmu sedang apa di sana, sudah makan atau belum, baik-baik saja atau tidak, semua itu benar-benar membuatku kesal. Aku tidak tahan dan hari ini dua orang yang bahkan tidak aku kenal – mereka telah berhasil mencuri kesempatan menciumku. Aku benar-benar muak!"

Rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Taemin berhasil membuat Minho tercengang. Tapi, beberapa bagian dari kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Taemin berhasil tertangkap pendengarannya, dan entah mengapa membuatnya sangat marah seketika.

Tangis Taemin kemudian pecah. Sementara itu, Minho yang semula berjongkok kembali berdiri dan berganti menatap Taemin dengan tajam.

Taemin terus terisak di tempatnya duduk.

"Jadi – kau dengan mudahnya membiarkan dua orang asing menciummu?!" lontar Minho begitu saja.

"Apa?!" Taemin berusaha berujar dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Apa m-maksudmu, h—hyung?"

Minho hanya membiarkan Taemin untuk berpikir sendiri, memikirkan apa yang Minho maksud.

"Hyung! Itu bukan kesengajaan! Siapa juga yang berkata bahwa aku mengijinkan mereka?" Taemin ikut berdiri dan membela diri.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau pikirkan, hyung!"

Tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada Minho, Taemin segera berbalik dan berlari meninggalkannya.

Minho yang ditinggalkan begitu saja hanya bisa melihat siluet Taemin yang semakin menjauh. Kedua matanya memerhatikan tiap langkah yang Taemin ambil, dan dari situlah Minho menangkap satu keanehan pada langkah Taemin. Ia menyadari bahwa Taemin sepertinya sedang terluka kakinya.

Saat ia hendak mengejar Taemin, Taemin sudah terlanjur jauh dari jangkauan matanya.

* * *

Minho benar-benar frustasi. Ia sudah berulangkali meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur sebelum melemparkannya kembali begitu saja. Ia sangat ingin menghubungi Taemin, menanyakan keadaannya, terlebih ketika ia ingat betul gambaran Taemin yang berjalan terluka. Tetapi, hal itu tentu saja tidak mudah baginya, mengingat pernyataan Taemin yang sempat dan masih membuatnya kesal.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Taemin begitu tidak peduli pada sekitarnya pada saat sendirian, sampai-sampai dua orang asing berhasil mencium wajahnya. Bagaimana pun Taemin bukanlah suatu benda yang bisa begitu saja disentuh orang lain, itulah yang sudah membatu dalam dirinya.

Sempat juga Minho berpikir bahwa Taemin hanyalah korban yang tidak seharusnya mendapat teguran atau ucapan kasar darinya. Namun, ia yang terlalu marah, tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Apa yang harus kuperbuat?" ujar Minho pada dirinya sendiri – frustasi.

—–

—–

"Ya, Tuhan! Minho! Kenapa kau terlihat kacau sekali?! Bercerminlah dan lihat betapa jelasnya lingkaran hitam—"

Minho mengabaikan Jonghyun dan meneruskan rutinitas paginya: meminum secangkir kopi disertai sepotong roti panggang dengan selai cokelat kesukaannya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Jonghyun hati-hati.

Minho diam, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Sebaliknya ia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menumpuk piring roti panggangnya di atas tumpukkan piring kotor yang tampak sangat jelas belum tersentuh sama sekali setelah digunakan sebelumnya. Benar-benar menunjukkan betapa kacaunya Minho hari-hari itu.

"Bahkan, untuk mencuci piring pun kau tidak bisa?"

Suara Jonghyun terdengar begitu jelas di dalam ruangan, karena pagi itu benar-benar pagi yang tenang. Selain itu, Minho juga enggan mengeluarkan suara. Ia sendiri menyadari betapa kacaunya dirinya saat itu.

"Hey, Minho! Bagaimana jika aku membantumu?"

Tertarik dengan usulan sahabatnya, Minho akhirnya benar-benar menghadap kepada Jonghyun. Sekembalinya, Jonghyun hanya menyeringai.

—–

Minho memerhatikan Jonghyun yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponsel. Dari gaya berbicara sahabatnya yang begitu santai dan sebuah nama yang Minho bisa curi dengar, kalau tidak salah Jonghyun tengah berbicara dengan seseorang bernama Gwiboon. Dan kalau Minho tidak salah lagi, Gwiboon yang ia kenal atau setidaknya ia tahu adalah adik perempuan Jonghyun.

Yang menjadi pertanyaannya kemudian adalah untuk apa Jonghyun menghubungi Gwiboon, padahal sebelumnya berjanji akan membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Taemin. Ia menggaruk kepala dan memandang ke arah Jonghyun yang sudah berpaling, sambil mengedipkan satu mata dan mengacungkan ibu jari kepadanya. Tak berselang lama, Jonghyun mengakhiri panggilannya dan bergeser mendekati Minho.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau sebaliknya menghubungi seseorang? Bukankah kau mengajakku kemari untuk—"

"Minho! Kau bahkan tidak tahu dengan siapa aku baru saja berbicara. Dengarkan dulu, baru berkomentar. Mengerti?" ujar Jonghyun layaknya seorang guru yang menasihati muridnya.

Minho hanya menghela napas dan mengangguk begitu saja.

"Aku baru saja menghubungi adikku, Gwiboon. Dan apa kau tahu kalau Gwiboon itu adalah kekasih siapa?"

Pembicaraan mereka terasa semakin tidak terarah. Itulah yang ada dalam benak Minho. Namun, ia menghargai usaha orang lain, terutama sahabatnya, sehingga ia hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Gwiboon kekasih Jinki-hyung," terang Jonghyun.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Jonghyun menatap langsung kedua mata Minho dengan tajam.

Minho sendiri tidak paham dengan Jonghyun. Yang ia cerna dalam pikiran adalah Gwiboon adalah adik perempuan sahabatnya – Jonghyun – yang mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Lee Jinki yang notabene adalah kakak laki-laki Taemin. Ia tidak mengerti untuk apa Jonghyun memberitahukan hal-hal yang saat itu sangat tidak diperlukan.

"Ya, Tuhan. Minho! Apa otakmu sedang rusaK? Bagaimana kau ini? Tentu saja semua ini berhubungan denganmu. Apa kau tidak tahu informasi apa yang baru kudapatkan setelah berbicaara dengan Gwiboon?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu," jawab Minho cepat dengan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Huh! Kau ini benar-benar, Minho!" Jonghyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Gwiboon tadi berkata bahwa Taemin benar-benar aneh pagi ini. Katanya, wajah Taemin benar-benar terlihat sembab, dan prediksinya adalah Taemin telah menangis semalaman penuh."

"Apa?! Taemin—Taemin menangis semalaman penuh, katamu?" Kali itu, Minholah yang terkesiap. "Berarti… Argh!" rutuk Minho.

"Sudahlah, daripada kau frustasi, lebih baik kau segera selesaikan masalahmu dengannya. Dan jangan lupa berterimakasihlah padaku yang sudah mencarikan informasi tentang Taemin."

Mungkin jika Minho tidak terpaku pada apa yang baru didengarnya, ia bisa saja memukul sahabatnya sendiri karena masih sempat menagih ucapan terima kasih pada saat seperti itu.

"Sebaiknya kau membeli apa yang kekasihmu sukai. Berikan ketika kau menemuinya. Kalau memungkinkan, kau beli saja sebuket bunga untuknya. Aku dengar bunga cukup ampuh."

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Minho berdiri dan meraih kunci mobilnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Oh, iya. Jangan lupa antarkan aku ke bandara sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Bagaimana?"

* * *

Sebuket bunga mawar merah sudah ada di tangan. Minho juga tidak melupakan sekotak cokelat. Ia memandangi kedua benda tersebut sambil berharap jika Taemin akan memaafkannya.

Ia letakkan kedua benda tersebut di sampingnya, sebelum meraih ponselnya. Ia mencoba menghubungi Taemin saat itu juga, karena ia sudah hafal betul jika Taemin pasti sedang berada pada jam istirahat.

Panggilan pertama tidak membuahkan hasil – seperti yang ia duga – karena Taemin tidak mau mengangkat panggilannya. Minho tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia terus mencoba, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan, berharap kalau pesan yang ia kirim nantinya akan dibaca oleh Taemin. Dengan segera ia membuat sebuah pesan dan mengirimkannya.

"Bagaimana?"

Minho sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Jonghyun tiba-tiba. Ia dapat melihat Jonghyun yang merendahkan badan agar bisa menumpu kedua tangannya pada pintu mobil.

"Entahlah, sepertinya ia tidak akan merespon panggilan dan pesan singkatku," jawab Minho dengan putus asa.

Sebuah pukulan ringan kemudian mendarat di kepala Minho. Minho dengan cepat memalingkan wajah dan menatap Jonghyun dengan tajam.

"Yah! Kenapa kau memukulku, hyung?!"

"Salahmu sendiri karena telah menjadi orang yang bodoh, Choi Minho!"

"Bodoh bagaimana? Jelas-jelas aku hanya mencoba realistis."

"Sudahlah! Kemarikan ponselmu!"

Tanpa menunggu izin pemilik, Jonghyun langsung merebut ponsel yang masih berada di tangan Minho. Kemudian, ia juga mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya sendiri. Minho yang melihat, segera keluar dari mobil untuk memastikan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu tidak akan menimbulkan masalah.

"Hyung, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja dan ikuti perintahku!" perintah Jonghyun tanpa memalingkan diri dari kedua ponsel di tangannya.

Betapapun Minho percaya kepada Jonghyun, kali itu ia merasa sangat khawatir dan benar-benar meragukan Jonghyun.

"Selesai! Kita hanya tinggal menunggu!" seru Jonghyun girang seraya menyerahkan kembali ponsel Minho kepada Minho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan memangnya, hyung? Aku curiga padamu."

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Hyung!"

"Baiklah! Aku hanya mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat kepadanya! Puas?!"

"Apa isi pesan itu?" selidik Minho lebih jauh.

* * *

Minho tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Jonghyun membohongi Taemin dengan mengirimkan pesan bahwa Minho akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar. Minho padahal sama sekali tidak memiliki pemikiran seperti itu.

Apa karena IQ-ku yang menurun? Pikirnya sambil mengemudi.

Di sampingnya, Jonghyun masih asyik bernyanyi sendiri, mengikuti penyanyi yang sedang melantunkan lagu di radio. Suatu keuntungan suara yang dimiliki Jonghyun dapat dikategorikan sebagai suara seorang penyanyi – menurut Minho – sehingga Minho sama sekali tidak terganggu. Minho bahkan sebenarnya berpikir untuk menyuruh Jonghyun terus bernyanyi dan sebaliknya mematikan radio, karena menurutnya suara Jonghyun lebih enak didengar daripada suara penyanyi aslinya. Tetapi, ia tentu saja tidak dapat dengan mudah mengatakan langsung kepada Jonghyun, karena ia tahu Jonghyun pasti akan terus menerus berbangga diri.

"Hey, Minho. Nanti kau harus secepatnya menyelesaikan urusanmu. Ingat! Kau masih harus mengantarkanku ke bandara!" celetuk Jonghyun tiba-tiba.

Minho berdecak sebal dan mencibir, "Iya, hyung! Aku sudah tahu!"

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Minho layaknya menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya sendiri.

Mereka memang berniat untuk langsung ke bandara sesudah Minho menyelesaikan urusannya. Jonghyun juga telah membawa serta kopernya. Dan sebenarnya, itu juga merupakan sebagian dari rencana yang disusun oleh Jonghyun. Ia memberitahu Minho untuk bermain peran seolah-olah ia akan pergi jauh dan meninggalkan Taemin untuk jangka waktu yang lama. Untuk memperkuat hal tersebut, tentunya Minho harus membawa sesuatu yang menunjukkan bahwa ia akan pergi, bukan? Oleh karena itu, dengan koper Jonghyun yang sudah dibawa serta, ia harap Taemin akan percaya.

"Apa Taemin akan percaya dan memaafkanku, hyung? Bagaimana jika ia malah semakin marah padaku?" keluh Minho kemudian.

Jonghyun menatap Minho dengan jengah.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali bukan? Kau hanya perlu sedikit permainan peran jika ia memang benar-benar keras kepala tidak mau memaafkanmu. Kau tidak perlu berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Tunggu, dan lihat hasilnya!" omelnya kemudian.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku percaya padamu, hyung! Kalau sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi nanti, kaulah yang bertanggung jawab," Minho memberi peringatan.

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya sampai di halaman sekolah tempat Taemin berada. Minho menarik napas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Minho, berjuanglah! Aku menunggumu di sini, mengerti?" Jonghyun memberi semangat sambil menepuk bahu Minho.

"Ya, hyung! Aku akan berjuang!" ujar Minho dengan mantap. "Aku pergi dulu."

Minho segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju tempat yang Jonghyun beritahukan sebelumnya. Dalam hati ia berpikir kembali apakah yang akan ditemuinya itu benar-benar kekasihnya? Karena, ia tahu kekasihnya itu tidak mudah percaya dengan sesuatu yang tidak benar-benar dilihat secara langsung. Lalu, bagaimana bisa seorang Lee Taemin percaya dengan pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Jonghyun? Minho segera menepis berbagai pikiran buruk tersebut dan lebih memilih mempercepat langkahnya.

Karena Minho juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Taemin sebelumnya, tidak sulit baginya untuk menemukan tangga kecil menuju atap sekolah. Sebentar saja, ia sudah dapat meraih gagang pintu yang mengarahkannya menuju atap sekolah.

Dengan hati-hati, ia memutar gagang pintu, berharap sosok yang sangat ingin ditemuinya masih berada di atap sekolah. Pada saat itu juga, ia baru teringat akan cokelat dan buket bunga yang telah ia persiapkan. Ia menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Cokelat dan bunganya tertinggal! Minho kau benar-benar bodoh dan pelupa!" rutuknya kepada diri sendiri.

Ia berpikir untuk berbalik dan mengambil cokelat dan buket bunga, tetapi mengingat Taemin bukanlah pribadi yang senang menunggu, ia dengan pasrah segera membuka pintu dan berjalan mencari sosok Taemin.

Minho masih mencari Taemin. Ia terus berjalan dan kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu yang terlihat seperti tas sekolah milik Taemin. Ia tersenyum dan berlari menuju tas tersebut berada. Tapi, yang membuatnya terbelalak adalah siluet Taemin yang tengah berjalan ke tepi atap yang tidak dibatasi oleh pembatas pagar yang cukup tinggi. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Minho segera berlari ke arah Taemin.

Terlambat sedikit saja, ia dapat kehilangan orang yang benar-benar dikasihinya.

Terlambat sedikit saja, ia dapat kehilangan Lee Taemin selamanya.

…

Minho dapat merasakan getaran hebat tubuh yang ia peluk erat. Ia juga baru tersadar bahwa ia juga menahan napas dan baru setelah memastikan Taemin dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja, ia baru bisa bernapas kembali.

Ditatapnya wajah Taemin yang masih memejamkan mata. Perlahan, Taemin membuka mata.

Mungkin karena terlalu lemas, tubuh Taemin benar-benar bertumpu padanya. Dengan penuh rasa khawatir, Minho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"H-hyung…"

Tiba-tiba Minho mendengar suara Taemin yang sangat lemah.

"M-minho-hyung…"

Minho hanya menatap Taemin dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

"Apa—apakah aku sudah berada di surga?" racau Taemin dengan suara yang bergetar.

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Tae? Apa kau pikir aku ini bisa hidup tanpamu? Apa kau pikir dengan bunuh diri semuanya akan terselesaikan?" tanya Minho kemudian. Suaranya terdengar tajam meski masih terdengar lirih.

Taemin tampak menegang, mungkin karena mendengar Minho berkata dengan penuh rasa khawatir bercampur kekecewaan.

"A-aku h-hanya berusaha mengambil kertasku, h-hyung," jawab Taemin dengan takut-takut.

"Tapi itu hampir membuatmu celaka!" seru Minho kemudian, tanpa peduli akan jaraknya yang masih terlalu dekat dengan Taemin.

Taemin memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Minho sempat merasa berdosa ketika melihat Taemin yang tampak sangat ketakutan di depannya. Ia merasakan Taemin sedikit berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhannya, maka ia semakin memperkuat rengkuhannya.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku sangat takut akan kehilangan dirimu…" suara Minho yang sempat meninggi perlahan kembali seperti semula, bahkan seakan menghilang pada akhir kalimat.

Tanpa sadar, air mata sudah berlinang di pipinya. Ia memang bukanlah tipikal yang mudah menangis, tetapi, ia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan Taemin.

"H-hyung?" Minho merasakan tangan Taemin menangkup pipinya. "M-minho-hyung, maafkan aku. Aku tidak berniat untuk bunuh diri sama sekali. Kumohon, jangan menangis."

Taemin perlahan merengkuh tubuh Minho, membalas rengkuhan Minho yang mulai melemah. Ia mengusap punggung Minho.

"Hyung, berhentilah menangis. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi. Aku juga tidak akan memarahimu karena teaser barumu."

Tubuh Minho seketika menegang. Minho melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Taemin dan menatap Taemin dengan penuh ketakutan. Ia baru teringat akan hal tersebut. Bagaimana jika sesudah ini Taemin mengucapkan kata yang tidak ingin didengar olehnya? Bagaimana jika Taemin mengakhiri hubungan?

Minho tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"K-kau—"

"Aku tahu semua itu. Dan aku percaya padamu," ujar Taemin sambil tersenyum.

"T-tapi, Tae—aku bisa jelaskan—"

Taemin mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bibir Minho.

"Berhenti bicara atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, hyung," ujar Taemin lagi dengan raut kesal di wajah.

"M-maafkan aku…" ujar Minho pelan.

Minho kemudian tidak menduga Taemin akan tersenyum. Bahkan, Taemin tanpa diduga mencium dirinya dengan lembut, sebelum melepaskannya kembali.

"Taemin…" hanya itu yang lolos dari mulut Minho.

Taemin berdengung kecil, mengisyaratkan untuk melanjutkan apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya.

"Mengenai teaser tersebut—aku dan Dara-noona tidak benar-benar berciuman. Kami hanya berpose dan dengan trik kamera, maka kami menjadi terlihat seakan benar-benar berciuman."

Minho akhirnya mampu menjelaskan. Ia berharap Taemin percaya. Hanya kepercayaan Taemin yang saat itu ia harapkan selain dimaafkan oleh Taemin.

Taemin kembali tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku percaya dirimu, Choi Minho-ssi."

"Terima kasih, Lee Taemin-ssi."

Minho segera meraih dagu Taemin dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taemin, untuk mencium Taemin lebih lama.

Dalam hati, Minho benar-benar lega dan bahagia. Ia bahagia dan bersyukur karena telah dianugerahi seseorang berhati baik bernama Lee Taemin.

"Ahem!" suara dehaman seseorang terpaksa merusak momen keduanya.

Taemin dengan segera melepaskan diri dari Minho.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup kalian berciuman. Dan kau, Choi! Sebaiknya kau segera mengantarku pulang karena besok aku harus segera pulang ke Jerman!"

Dapat Minho lihat Jonghyun telah berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan Taemin, tengah melipat tangan di depan dada, memandang ke arah mereka dengan pandangan muaknya.

"Dan kau, bocah! Kenapa kau mudah sekali memaafkan kodok bodoh ini?" ujar Jonghyun lagi yang kali itu ditujukan kepada Taemin.

Minho yang sadar akan hilangnya kehangatan yang Taemin berikan, dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh Taemin kembali, tidak peduli dengan sahabatnya yang semakin kesal olehnya. Ia menyeringai mengejek kepada Jonghyun sebelum mencium pipi Taemin.

"Kau pulang saja sendiri, Jjong-hyung. Aku masih ingin di sini bersama Taemin."

Taemin hanya terdiam dalam rengkuhan Minho.

"Yah! Kau ini—" Jonghyun berjalan mendekati keduanya, bersiap untuk melemparkan tinjunya kepada Minho sebelum pada akhirnya dihentikan oleh Taemin.

"Ya! Jangan berani-berani menyentuh Minho-hyung!"

Jonghyun terkejut dengan seruan Taemin yang tiba-tiba sekali. Sementara Minho terkejut dengan pembelaan kekasihnya. Ia menjadi bertambah bangga akan Taemin.

"Baiklah, Jjong-hyung! Aku kan hanya bercanda! Kenapa kau serius sekali?" ujar Minho, melerai Taemin dan Jonghyun.

"Ayo, Taemin. Kita sebaiknya segera pulang sebelum Jjong-hyung memarahiku lagi," decak Minho sambil menarik Taemin dengan halus, berpura-pura mengabaikan Jonghyun.

* * *

Ketiganya – Minho, Taemin, dan Jonghyun – duduk di dalam mobil. Minho di belakang kemudi, Jonghyun duduk di sampingnya, sementara Taemin duduk sendirian di belakang.

Minho tersenyum sendiri dan melirik Jonghyun yang hanya menatap dengan ekspresi datar. Ia bersyukur karena tidak perlu berpura-pura dan berbohong seperti yang telah Jonghyun rencanakan. Sesekali ia melirik Taemin melalui cerminrear-view.

"Ini buket bunga dan cokelat untuk siapa?" celetuk Taemin tiba-tiba.

Minho hendak membuka mulut, namun sudah didahului oleh Jonghyun.

"Ambil saja Taemin, itu spesial dari Minho-hyung-mu. Katanya—"

Tidak ingin Jonghyun berkata yang bukan-bukan, Minho langsung menekap mulut Jonghyun dengan tangan kirinya.

"Yah!" Minho harus berteriak karena Jonghyun menggigit tangannya tiba-tiba.

"Itu pelajaran bagi seorang adik yang tidak menghormati kakaknya." Jonghyun berujar dengan santai.

"Tapi tidak perlu menggigitku sekeras itu!"

"Hyung! Ini bukan jalan pulang! Kita mau pergi ke mana? Apa kau sudah hilang ingatan?" sela Taemin.

"Salahkan Jjong-hyung, Taemin. Karena dialah kita sekarang harus menuju bandara!" ujar Minho dengan sengit.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah," tanggap Taemin dengan santai.

Minho melirik ke cermin rear-view kembali. Dapat ia lihat Taemin sudah asyik sendiri dengan kotak cokelat yang dibelinya. Ia kembali tersenyum lebar melihat betapa lugu kekasihnya itu.

Terkadang Minho ingin sekali menjadi beberapa tahun lebih muda. Ia ingin sekali terus bersama-sama Taemin, di mana pun. Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya bangga menjadi dirinya saat itu adalah ketika Taemin tidak pernah keberatan menerimanya yang jelas sudah berkali-kali membuat Taemin menangis dan mungkin terluka. Baginya, profesi ataupun usia tidak menjadi masalah, asal Taemin masih berada di sisinya.

"Jadi, kau berbohong padaku? Bukankah sebelumnya kau yang akan pergi ke luar negeri?"

Minho dan Jonghyun hanya bisa mematung di tempat.

**The End**


End file.
